La gran decisión
by RusherboyCargan11
Summary: Carlos García conoce a su primer amor, aunque el nunca imagino encontrarlo de esa manera. Pff... mi primera historia (: pasen y lean, claro si gustan.
1. El principio de todo

"Oh, you know, you're not gonna be invisible" rayos, lo volví a hacer, rompí en llanto, pero no puedo evitarlo, esa canción qué compuse con los chicos... simplemente me quiebra aunque sé que nos faltaba una voz.

Oh claro, olvide hacerlo mi nombre es Carlos García tengo 17 años, soy un gran apasionado por la música y me encanta ayudar a los demás. En cuanto a mí...prefiero no hablar, soy de esas personas qué apoyan emocionalmente a los demás pero yo no estoy tan bien qué digamos, en fin les contaré mi historia...

Me levante muy temprano era día de escuela, demonios siempre me ha gustado la escuela y aprender claro, pero hay cada profesor. En fin me duché tarde un buen rato como siempre, me gusta sentir qué el agua quite la tensión de mis músculos, me vestí y baje a desayunar vi a mamá cocinando le di un beso en la mejilla y le desee un buen día.

-Hola hijo, ¿cómo amaneciste el día de hoy? Tu desayuno está listo, justo terminé para irme corriendo al trabajo, cuídate te llamo en un rato ¿Ok?

Me dijo mamá saliendo directa al trabajo, yo sólo le lancé una sonrisa sincera y asentí. Terminé, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la escuela, era temprano así que me fui caminando.

En el camino me topé con uno de mis dos mejores amigos: James. Él es alto, algo egocéntrico pero divertido y con un tono prefecto de bronceado siempre me he llevado muy bien con el tenemos gustos similares.

En el camino fuimos hablando y llegamos a la escuela, al pasar por la entrada escuchamos un grito:

-¡Hey chicos!

Era Kendall el otro de mis mejores amigos, él es rubio, alto, su piel es blanca y tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes, ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?

En fin James y yo saludamos a Kendall como siempre lo hacemos tenemos un saludo especial. Los tres nos dirigimos hacia nuestro salón, tuve la muy buena suerte de estar con ellos, soy algo tímido me gusta conocer personas aunque me cuesta trabajo hacerlo.

Nos sentamos y esperamos al profesor pero este nunca llegó mientras dibujaba algo en mi pupitre escuché pasos provenientes del pasillo era el director Roque, lo saludamos y él dijo: -pasa.

Fue ahí cuando lo vi, un chico poco más alto que yo, cabello castaño y corto, ojos café chocolate, su piel era pálida pero a la vez cremosa y una enorme y linda sonrisa.

-Bueno jóvenes él es Logan, los acompañará por el resto de sus cursos, pasa y toma asiento, quiero que le den una muy buena bienvenida.

El director se retiró y por una extraña razón me sonrojé al ver a Logan, que nombre tan hermoso, oh me quedé pensando. Caminó hacia mi lugar puesto a que el único pupitre vacío estaba a un lado mío.

-Perdón, ¿Está ocupado?

Me dijo sonriendo, yo sólo avergonzado asentí y me perdí en sus orbes. Hasta que sentí que me llamaban la atención:

-¡hey! Hola soy Logan un gusto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Era el de nuevo, tenía esa simpatía tan carismática.

-Emmm... ahh... Uhh... Carlos! Me llamo Carlos! Dije sonrojado y balbuceando.

El río un poco pero no apartaba su vista hacia mí:

-pues es un gusto Carlos.

Me ofreció su mano y yo gustoso la estreche, quedamos así como unos 10 minutos.

-¡Vamos, ya suéltalo! pareciera como si lo quisieras sólo para ti Carlitos.

Rayos era Kendall, odio qué me saque de mis pensamientos.

-Nah es mentira, a Kendall le gusta bromear mucho, es casi un idiota pero un muy lindo idiota. Dijo James, a lo cual los tres lo vimos algo sorprendidos, casi toda la escuela sabe qué a este la gusta el rubio hasta yo, claro qué no es difícil de notar pero para su mala suerte el único qué no se da cuenta es Kendall. Pareciera qué James quisiera qué se lo tragara la tierra, tengo qué actuar pronto.

- ¡Ah sí! Ellos son mis dos mejores amigos Kendall y James. Lo dije para salvar al castaño y señalando a cada uno de ellos.

-pues es un gusto. Logan les sonrió y solo saludo moviendo su mano.

Será acaso qué fui al único qué estrechó? Serán tonterías mías.

-¡Hey! Carlos ¡hey! Dijo James.

-¿Ummm? Ah ¿dónde estamos? Contesté.

-Estamos en el receso amigo, como siempre te quedaste en tu mundo. Contestó mi amigo.

-Oh... Ya veo. Sonreí. ¿Y Logan? Pregunte algo ansioso.

-Fue a la cafetería, Kendall y él se adelantaron, la verdad es qué quería agradecerte por lo de hace un rato. Respondió James.

- Ah no es nada pero ahora me debes una haha. Me causó un poco de risa.

-Ok, ok en una de esas y te las pago con Logan ¿ehh? Dijo con sonrisa pícara.

-De...¿ De qué hablas? No puede evitarlo me sonrojé.

-Hasta Kendall se daría cuenta, hay una cierta química entre ustedes. Me susurró.

-¡Chicos por acá! Gritaban Kendall y Logan pues habíamos llegado a la cafetería.


	2. Lo raro comienza

No se cómo ni cuándo, pero ahora mismo Logan y yo estamos solos en el salón "casualmente" cerrado un ambiente silencioso y misterioso gobierna el ambiente.

-Solo contéstame por favor. Replico el pálido.

-¿Contestarte? Reprimí.

Lo único que sentí fue a Logan acercándose cada segundo y cada vez más hacia mí.

*Beep** *Beep* El despertador sonó cruelmente y anuncio que era hora de que me levantara, aunque sabía que este día seria pesado puesto a que hoy empieza la semana de exámenes y tengo que acompañar a Kendall a su trabajo y ayudarle en algo, y para el colmo debo de buscar respuestas ya que usualmente sueño lo que pasa, ¿A qué se refería Logan en el sueño? Solo sé que espero que salga bien todo.

Lave mis dientes y acomode mi cabello, pues acababa de despertar, baje y como siempre no había nadie en casa, mi hermano Javi estaba de seguro en casa de la abuela pues el hoy no tendría clases y mama y papa se fueron de vacaciones y claro me dejaron a cargo de él, no es mucho problema pues de hecho nos llevamos muy bien pero creo que deberían de tomarse más en serio si papel como padres. En fin, desayune, me duche tome mis libros y todas esas cosas y Kendall me estaba esperando afuera en su auto pues él nos llevaría a James y a mi hoy a la escuela, salí para entrar y darme cuenta de que no éramos los únicos ahí, estaba Logan. Por cierto no les he contado, Logan y yo nos hemos vuelto mejores amigos somos casi inseparables, no sé, simplemente me agrada.

-Buenos días chicos. Exclame.

-"Buenos días Carlos" contestaron al unísono James y Kendall que iban en los asientos de adelante.

-Hola Carlitos. Dijo Logan con una linda sonrisa.

-Bu-buenos días Loggie. Respondí, ojala y no se haya dado cuenta de que me sonroje un poco.

-¿Carlitos, Loggie, de cuando acá ustedes dos se dicen así? Pregunto James.

-Ehhhh, pues desde ayer. Dijo Logan sonriendo.

-¿Y a qué se debe? Pregunto Kendall.

-Solo, no lo se miren llegamos. Desvié el tema al fijarnos que llegamos a la escuela.

-Bien, bajemos. Dije.

En ese momento todos nos dirigimos hacia el salón y esperábamos al maestro que al final, y de nuevo nunca llego así que el director pasó y nos dejó el tiempo de la clase libre, los cuatro nos juntamos en una esquina a platicar en varias mesas.

-Y bien…¿Cómo van en sus conquistas chicos? Pregunto mi rubio amigo.

"Si el supiera sobre James…" pensé.

-Pues… yo tengo a alguien en la mira. Sorprendido y ala ves decepcionado mire a Logan pero lo casual, es que cuando lo dijo me miro y puedo jurar que hasta se sonrojo, quizás tenga una oportunidad aún, me di cuenta de que me gusta Logan pero no me importa porque me quiero a mi mismo como soy.

-Yo, pues ehhhh, quiero a alguien y lo quiero mucho. Respondí.

"Sera raro pero note algo de esperanza en los ojos de Loggie."

-Hablando de eso, ¿Kendall, me acompañarías a la cafetería? Dijo James.

-Por supuesto amigo, ¿Qué sucede?

Y así Kendall y James se fueron dejándonos a mí y a Logan solos, cosa que no me molesta para nada.

-¿Crees que se lo diga? Pregunto Logan.

-¿De qué hablas Loggie? Respondí.

-Amo que me digas así, pues a lo que siente James por Kendall. Contesto.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta Loggie? Le pregunte.

-Carlitos es obvio, como lo cela como lo cuida como le habla es tan lindo con él. Me dijo Logan.

-Pues si es tan lindo supongo que el debería de hablar contigo. Reclame un poco molesto, claro estoy celoso ¿y? solo que lo quiero mucho.

-Carlos, sabes que solo te quiero mirar a ti. Me respondió cabizbajo.

Ow, es lindo lo acepto ahora estoy más que decidido que al menos le gusto un poco.

-Pues creo que tu…

Iba a responder cuando fuimos bruscamente interrumpidos por un James totalmente molesto que grito:

-¡No puedo creer que nunca me ponga atención!

James tomo su mochila molesto y se fue, puesto a que habían terminado las clases y yo me la pase hablando con Logan todo el día.

-Ven Loggie vamos, tendremos que seguirlo. Le dije a mi Pálido por ahora amigo.


	3. Algo trama

Pov Logan:

En ese momento Carlos y yo nos dirigimos hacia el auto de James que iba muy enfadado, no sabemos que paso con Kendall así que por eso decidimos ir y seguirlo, ojala y no hubiera llegado cuando Carlos me iba a decir algo importante, pero no importa luego se lo preguntare de esta no se salva.

-¿Qué habrá pasado Carlitos? Pregunte.

-No lo sé, pero más le vale a Kendall que no haya hecho ninguna estupidez. Me respondió algo molesto, creo que James y Carlos son como hermanos se cuidan uno del otro, pensaría mal pero sé que a James le gusta Kendall o bueno, eso espero.

-¡Chicos! Volteamos y vimos a Kendall algo cansado pareciera como si hubiera corrido un gran maratón.

-¿Kendall, porque James esta así, que sucedió? Pregunto Carlos.

-Pues no lo sé, lo acompañe a la cafetería y en una de esas paso Jo y me entretuve solo 2 minutos con ella y James se puso así, juraría que esta celoso. Dijo Kendall, Jo es una compañera de Kendall en el taller que estudian, se llevan muy bien y es una chica muy agradable.

-Así que es por eso… bueno creo que debemos irnos Kendall. Agrego Carlos.

-¿Irse, a dónde? Gesticule.

-Oh es cierto, Carlos me va a ayudar a resolver algunos problemas en el trabajo pero no te preocupes te lo regreso en cuanto acabe "Loggie". Dijo Kendall como si quisiera burlarse e insinuar algo, resalto Loggie al decirlo Carlos y yo solo nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Bueno, nos vemos. Dije.

-Espera, Kendall no le puedes decir Loggie, ese apodo tiene mis derechos de autor. Dijo Carlos a lo cual Kendall y yo nos reímos pero pareciera como si lo dijera bastante en serio.

-Claro Carlos te espero en el auto amigo. Dijo entre risas Kendall dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

-Bueno nos vemos Loggie, te veo en un rato ¿ok? Carlos dijo y al final de eso, me dio u n fuerte abrazo, es como si ambos quisiéramos que el mundo se detuviera en ese mismo instante y Carlos se dio la vuelta, cuando iba al medio camino le grite:

-¡Carlos espera!

-¿Qué pasa Logan? Me respondió.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir hace un rato? Le pregunte.

A lo que él solo me sonrió y sigue su camino, juro que le sacare la respuesta, lo juro.

Pov Carlos:

Me dirigí hacia el auto, aborde y Kendall arranco, encendió la radio y ambos empezamos a cantar, al finalizar ambos reímos, Kendall trabaja en un supermercado así que no sé qué es para lo que me necesita.

-Bueno amigo, bajemos espérame dentro me iré a poner mi mandil y todo eso. Me dijo el rubio.

-Claro, solo no tardes. Le dije y fui a observar varios productos. Kendall llego y me dirigió hacia la parte trasera del supermercado.

-Mira Carlos esto haremos, mientras yo voy y regreso tú debes de cargar cada caja y ponerla en aquel estante yo las vaciare y llevare el contenido hacia la tienda ¿ok?

-Por supuesto. Asentí y me puse a trabajar, fue entonces cuando llevábamos la tercera caja que decidimos ir a comer en el tiempo libre de Kendall, fuimos por unas hamburguesas que quedaban cerca, nos sentamos en una banca y empezamos a comer.

-¿Eso haces todo el día Kendall? Pregunte.

-Lamentablemente amigo haha, pero vale la pena así me puedo comprar lo que necesite o quiera con lo que me pagan. Respondió entre mordidas.

-Pues sí, eso es lo mejor supongo. Respondí y sonreí.

-Amigo tienes una gran sonrisa, ¿pasa algo? Pregunto mi amigo.

-Umm, no para nada es solo que estoy feliz. Respondí sonriendo una vez más.

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero a qué se debe?

-No es nada, evadí la mirada de Kendall.

-Si lo es, y si no me lo dices, lo averiguare. Me dijo.

-Está bien… es por… por… la persona que me gusta. Poco a poco sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban un poco rojas.

-Ah, así que por eso, dime, ¿Quién es?

-Bien, termine mi hamburguesa tendré que ir a tirar mi basura, déjame tirar la tuya también. Tome rápido la basura y me lancé a tirarla en el contenedor.

Pov Kendall:

No sé qué se trame, pero si no me lo dice de todos modos lo averiguare. Salimos del lugar y volvimos al supermercado, fueron horas y horas de arduo trabajo, pero al final terminamos. Era tarde, quizás la de la tarde no lo sé, perdí la noción del tiempo, camino a casa de Carlos platicamos y lo deje en ella le di las gracias y pase a retirarme a la mía. Entre y subí a mi habitación, no hay nadie, mi hermanita está en sus clases de deporte y mi madre supongo que ha de estar con mi tía platicando. Tome un baño pues estaba algo sucio, puse mi música y me relaje, como amo a esa chica es una de mis grandes ídolos: Katy Perry. Termine y prendí la televisión me puse a verla y de pronto llego un nuevo mensaje a mi celular que decía:

"-Kendall estoy afuera de tu casa, podrías salir es urgente necesito hablar contigo. James".

Lo había olvidado algo en la mañana no resulto tan bien ya que James sin razón aparente se molestó conmigo y era la perfecta ocasión para saber qué es lo que está pasando.

En casa de Carlos

Pov Carlos:

-¡Listo!

Grité anunciando que había terminado mi tarea, así que ahora tendría dos opciones, o jugar con Javi o video llamar con Logan así que tenía que decidirme a lo cual se me ocurrió una idea, Javi y yo podemos video llamar con Logan mientras ambos jugamos así todos salimos ganando, bueno al menos yo si. Me conecte con Loggie en la lap top y me puse a jugar videojuegos con Javi, los presente y todo, se dieron las 10 y mande a Javi a dormir, cosa que le pareció muy divertida a Logan me dijo que parecía su padre, me reí y comenzamos a hablar y después me despedí de el para irme a dormir.


End file.
